The Secret Of Pleasure Island
by AlphaKittenX
Summary: Summary: Natsu X Reader. At some amazing way Natsu had won a contest. Now he and the others are welcomed at Pleasure Island, a private attraction park with hot springs. The planning was to go a week, but they are going to stay longer than expected. And what will happen with your secret crush on Natsu? Parody of Pinocchio. This story will definitely bring you pleasure.
1. Prologue

**The secret of Pleasure Island.**

**Summary: Natsu X Reader. At some amazing way Natsu had won a contest. Now he and the others are welcomed at Pleasure Island, a private attraction park with hot springs. The planning was to go a week, but they are going to stay longer than expected. And what will happen with your secret crush on Natsu? Parody of Pinocchio. This story will definitely bring you pleasure.**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue: <strong>

'' Natsu! When are you finally done?! '' you screamed from outside his house. You were the partner from Erza and Gray. Secretly you had feelings for Natsu. You could his your feeling and emotions well. Normally you would be nice, sweet, sarcastic and a bit sadistic but when it was needed you could be a real devil.

'' We're almost leaving! '' Lucy screamed irritated. Still nothing from the house. '' i can't wait to go to the hot springs! And there are attractions too! '' you and Lucy squealed and jumped up and down. '' hump.. It is still a mistery how he actually won that contest. But still i am glad he did. '' Gray scoffed. '' it's a pity Happy can't come with us. He's pretty sick. '' you patted Lucy's back. '' It's okay, Mira will be nursing him. When he heard that he was set on getting us away. '' Lucy made a face a the memory. '' Maybe that is the reason Natsu isn't coming. '' We all looked at Erza. I sighed than grinned. With one smooth kick Natsu's poor door lied broken on the floor. '' Natsu, were coming in! '' you said placing the door against a wall. '' Wait! We can't! His door! Ugh never mind. '' you shushed Lucy with your finger. '' Flame head, come on out! '' Gray yelled looking around. '' Damn, it is even more messier and filthy than i imagined. '' you whispered to yourself. '' (f/n) it looks like he is not here. '' we all looked at Erza confused. '' You mean... We stood here for nothing?! '' you deadpanned. '' Pyromanic? '' '' Gray shut it! '' Angry you turned around and left the house.

'' Natsu Dragneel, how dare you to leave like that? '' you acted overdramatic making him nervous. There was a special limo waiting for us in front of the guild. Apparently Natsu was already there, jumping and yelling, '' a limo! Now i really feel like a king.'' only to have us wank his head and say that he isn't a king. After an terrifying scold from Erza, Natsu quiet down. Master and the rest of the guild waved us goodbye and we were on out way.

* * *

><p><strong>I actually had test week and i am done today, finally! Now waiting for the results... <strong>

**Anyway, i wrote this when i was done early with a test. This is the prologue, i am working on chapter one. And this is an idea i had in mind a long time. I just want to know if you like it and if i should continue. X**


	2. Chapter 1

**The secret of Pleasure Island.**

**Chapter 1:**

* * *

><p>The limo inside was huge. There was even an mini Jacuzzi. Natsu and Gray immediately jumped in, clothes and all. In front of the limo a small window opened, to reveal a man with dark hair and a drivers suit. His hat hid his face. '' Welcome dear guest, I am your driver to Pleasure Island. I hope you have a nice trip. '' surprisingly he had a very sweet voice. We all said out greetings and the driver closed the small window again. At the last moment you saw him smirk, probably your imagination. But you certainly didn't like te way he fidgeted and wriggled with his fingers, like he ws ready to grab you. Nevertheless you placed it out of your mind.<p>

It was nice smooth ride except for the trouble Natsu and Gray were making. Somewhere on the way of trying to split them, Natsu pulled you into the Jacuzzi with him. First you were screaming at him but it was actually pretty comfortable. You decided to stay in. Eventually you fell asleep not aware of what was going to come.

'' (f/n)! Wake up, were here. '' you irritated opened your eyes ready to yell at the person you woke you from your wonderful sleep. But the ' pillow ' your head laid on moved. You looked at your ' pillow. ' surprised. Your head was resting in the crook of Natsu's neck and he had an arm around your waist. Blushing you looked up to see more confused faces. Your friends were staring at you with wide grins. Quickly you thought of an topic change, before it even came up. '' H-how did you get him to sleep? '' Natsu and his motion sickness... Usually he would groan and complain about how he is dying. Ow yeah and puking. '' Well.. You fell asleep and Natsu thought you were uncomfortable so he laid your head on his shoulder and he drifted off soon after that. How your head came there is your own action. '' at the last sentence Gray got a slap from Lucy. You tried to keep your cool but from the inside you were in full fangirl mode. '' But how come he isn't sick? '' they all had questionable looks on their faces. Then Natsu yawned and tightened his grip. He grabbed you with his other hand and now you were laying chest on chest. One leg was between his and your arms were resting just beside his head. If you didn't knew what happened someone might thought you were giving him a pretty intimate lapdance. Your cheeks flushed red, the others were just as shocked as you are. '' uhm.. We will give you some time alone... '' Gray said smirking and chucking. Erza nodded her face just as red as her hair. Before you could protest they were gone.

Actually you didn't mind being this close, as long as he was asleep. Slowly you started to lean in to his touch. Suddenly Natsu growled and hid his face in your neck. You froze and patted his back. As much as you liked this, it was already evening and you were tired. '' Natsu, wake up. '' Natsu growled again, '' (f/n)... '' then you felt something touch your neck. You could feel the warm muscle move over the flesh, leaving goosebumps. Your started to draw circles on his back, sensitive as he was, he tightened the grip on your waist. An electric shock left your body as you felt him nibble and softly bite on your neck. You slid your fingers up and down his abs finally able to feel them properly. You could stripe that from your bucket list. The water splashed around at a sudden pain. Natsu had actually bit you. '' mmm, i love... Meat. '' your world stopped and them shattered. Natsu thought you were a piece of meat in his dream. A vein popped in your head, you pushed yourself away and slapped him, '' WAKE UP IDIOT! '' You left the limo and left a startled Natsu behind.

You stood face to face with your friends. Well actually... Lay face to face. They had listened against the door of the car and didn't expect to you to leave so suddenly causing you to fall on them. Your eyes practically shot fire, '' Are we checked in yet? '' they all flinched back at your words. '' E-Erza is checking us in. '' Lucy stammered. Natsu stepped out of the car still a bit startled. He looked at you with a questioned face and opened his mouth to speak, but you turned around with a huff and went inside the inn. '' What the hell is wrong with her? '' Natsu and Gray took in his question, leaving them stunned. '' Natsu you big idiot! '' Lucy screamed then stormed off. '' wait! Lucy what? '' Gray chuckled, '' You have know idea what you just did, do you? '' '' What did you just say, ice cookie? '' a vein popped in Gray head. '' What's with the cookie, squinty eyes? '' '' Well then you are a- '' a loud yell interrupted them '' NATSU AND GRAY GET YOUR ASS HERE, RIGHT NOW! '' '' Yes ma'am! Uhm i mean (f/n) '' with the tail between their legs, they walked to the inn.

'' - Here are the keys. The hot springs are always open at the evening and then tomorrow you can go to the attraction park. I wish you all a happy stay at Pleasure Island. '' the receptionist gave Erza the keys and off we were to the rooms. '' Okay we have 2 rooms. And we are with 5. How are- '' '' Wait, easy right? Buys a room and girls a room? '' you asked obvious. Lucy stared nervous at Erza, '' She is right, right? '' Erza sighed. Gray and Natsu had already run off. '' if we want to stay in here and not get threw out, those 2 will not be together on a room. So we have a room with 2 beds and with 3 beds. Natsu will stay in the 2 bed room, we only need to figure out who is going with him. '' your face stayed kinda normal but on the inside you were dying of excitement. '' I Volunteer... Wait what? '' the words slipped out your mouth before you knew. You got weird looks but you brushed it off. '' i already kinda thought that. But i then not because what happened today... '' Lucy trailed off. Blood rose to your cheeks, then it quickly disappeared. '' well, it's a good chance to make things up, isn't it? '' you held your fingers crossed in your mind. '' yeah that's right. Then it is settled. Here is the key. '' Erza handed you the key, '' and remember, if he tries to do anything don't mind to call okay? '' you blushed at her statement. '' i wouldn't- he wouldn't- fine.. Stop staring like that! '' her looked scared you. They waved you goodbye, when Lucy walked past she whispered in your ear, '' be care full, the walls are thin. '' you cracked your hand and slammed it against the wall, '' it is not like that! ''

Finally you found the right room, only to see 2 bickering boys stand outside. You snapped your fingers, getting their attention, '' Gray room 449 across the hall, now. '' he was about to speak when he saw your glare, and off he was. '' Natsu, we are charing a room together. '' you saw him fidgeting with his feet, just for a few seconds. '' alright, this will be fun! '' you were glad he didn't ask why you were mad at him. You still are a bit but you could not definitely not explain that! You wriggled with the keys and he stepped aside. While you opened the door, you could feel his gaze on you the entire time. Your hands shook a bit and you dropped the keys. Quickly you picked them up and opened the door. Stepping in the room, you tried to find the light switch. The door was slowly closed and the room was completely dark. '' Natsu damn it, don't close the door. I can't see anything right now! '' somehow you started whispering. A hand grabbed your arm and slammed you against the wall, pinning you down with one hand. Your breath stopped and tried to figure out who it was. '' Who did this? '' you immediately recognised Natsu's voice. '' Who did what, Natsu? '' his finger traced your neck, circling a soft stinging point. '' it looks like a bruise. There are also teeth marks. Who did this? '' he growled. Your eyes widened, of course! He had made a hickey and then bit it. Why didn't i thought about that? Did more people see it? Ow god this is so embarrassing! You felt him come closer ans you held your breath. His nose touched your neck and you were afraid he could hear you heart slamming in your chest. He sniffed a few times, then abrupt stopped and leaned back. '' Why does it smell like... me? ''

ow fuck.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter one done! <strong>


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: **

**the ' and ' are your thoughts. **

* * *

><p>'' ahh this is so relaxing! We should have done this much earlier. '' you sunk further into the water, leaving your nose just above the water. '' what's wrong (fn)? You sound a bit stressed. '' you looked at Lucy with a nervous glance. '' nothing. Just a nervous... Remember the last time we went to the hotsprings? '' they all made a face at the memory. All most all the guys tried to climb over the wall separating them. Luckily Erza noticed and beat them all. Still it are boys and they can do it again any time. '' yeah, i can guess your nervousness. But Gray is the only one in the spring. I was surprised when Natsu didn't want to. '' Lucy said pointing towards the wall. You let out a stiff laugh. '' what have you done with your neck? Did you hurt yourself? '' you froze and slipped your hand towards your neck hiding the bandage you placed there. '' y-yess i made a stupid fall. '' a blush creeped up your cheeks. ' damn it, don't think about it now! ' the blush creeped higher, ' fuck, i am thinking about it '

**Flashback: **

'' Why does it smell like... Me? ''

ow fuck.

Quickly you had to think of a lie, which was very hard at this very moment. '' uhm, well WE fell asleep in the car and you lied my head on your shoulder and them the others left once we came here but then you hugged me real tight and then you FREAKING BIT MY NECK, then you groaned and stuff and THEN you said, mmm, i love meat! How the fuck can you call me meat when you're biting and sucking my neck?! '' your outburst stopped and you were breathing heavily. Then you realized instead of telling a lie, you told him the truth... '' well fuck... ''

you were so damn glad the light was off. Your face was probably red as a tomato now. '' I didn't k-knew.. '' 'did Natsu just stutter?' '' of course you didn't knew! You were asleep. Which makes it even worse. '' a shocked expression formed on Natsu's face. '' then why didn't you wake me up? '' i was taken back by his question.

'' that's because.. Because you held me like a tiger that just caught his pray and didn't wanna let go any time soon! Any more explanation? '' slowly he shook his head. '' good. Now apologize. '' you couldn't believe how you're reacting. '' i don't wanna apologize! Maybe i thought that you were a very tasty piece of meat! '' you froze at his words, '' you thought what? '' Natsu shrieked away, '' i thought nothing! I was sleeping! '' you hummed, '' and what were you dreaming about? '' what really surprised me is that he was thinking for an answer. '' you. '' at that moment you chocked on your own spit.. '' nonono meat! You as meat! That's not what i meant! '' '' Natsu stop! You're making it worse. You put me in a awkward position here.'' 'not that i mind.' making him think before he says is also not very smart to do. '' i didn't mean to. I mean i don't know, i just... ''

you backed away from the wall, walking towards him. At least thinking you did. You held your hands in front of you, hoping you'd find him in the dark. Finally your hands touched his chest. He flinched as you walked closer. Hands from his chest to his collarbone then you slipped them around his neck. '' i know you didn't mean to. But.. I didn't mind. '' then you slowly pecked his lips, foreheads together.

He hadn't respond, what was only logical to you. You just wanted to make your feelings clear. It was now or never. You stepped back and left for the door, which was easily found through the crack of light underneath it. Finding the doorknob and clicking it,

'' I'm going to change rooms with Erza. I will be sleeping on the room with Lucy and Gray. '' you sighed soft and opened the door only for it to be stopped half way. '' what are you doi-? '' '' i don't like it. '' '' you don't like wha-? '' '' i don't want it. '' Natsu closed the door with a slam. '' i don't want you sleeping in the same room as that ice cookie. I don't know but i don't like the feeling. '' secretly inside you hoped on an answer like this. Squealing inside but keeping cool on the outside.

'' so you want me to stay here after what you and I did? '' he looked at you confusing. '' i don't know what you did wrong but, i don't mind you staying here. '' mimicking your words. '' i just kissed you. '' you deadpanned. '' yes, we're friends. '' Natsu deadpanned. The stupid idiot didn't understand what you meant. But also got you an evil idea. '' so... You don't mind if i kiss you? '' Natsu then grinned at you, '' no i don't mind, we're friends after all! '' 'ugh the friend thing is really bothersome. '

you stepped closer to him, tangling your arms behind his neck, bringing your faces nose to nose. '' to be honest, i want to kiss you again.. Do you mind? '' you practically fainted in your head when his big warm hands closed them selfs around your waist, rubbing with his thumbs on your hip, '' no I do- '' '' Natsu, (f/n) are you guys here? ''

you two jumped apart and stared at Erza who stood in the door opening. You took a glance at Natsu and he was practically glaring at Erza, you blushed at that. '' we couldn't find the light switch. '' 'yes very original (f/n)' Erza nodded in agreement to your biggest shock. '' are you okay with your roommate, Natsu? '' you looked at him with tension. '' yes i am okay with it! '' he said with a huge grin. You sighed relieved.

'' okay then, we are heading towards the springs are you two coming? '' you and Natsu looked each other, '' yeah i am coming. How about you Natsu? '' Natsu grinned and rubbed the back of his neck. '' nah i think i'm gonna pass. I'm tired... '' Erza gave Natsu a weird look. '' i thought you wante- '' '' ERZA, let's go shall we? '' Natsu gave you a look but you brushed it of. '' yeah okay let's go. ''

**End of Flashback:**

'' (F/N)! '' you shot up coughing up water. Your eyes were wide open and lungs desperate for air. '' w-what the fuck happened?! '' your eyes hurt from the water. '' we were asking what happened to your neck and then you seemed in thought. Suddenly you got a nose bleed and blushed real hard, then you passed out! You sank into the water and almost drowned! '' Lucy screamed at the top of her lungs. '' really? No way. '' you exclaimed.

'' but why are these guys here? '' you pointed at Natsu and Gray. They all exchanged glances, '' well, we screamed pretty hard and we called them. Gray wanted to give CPR but them Natsu punched him and in the end Natsu gave you CPR and now we're here. '' this time Erza explained it. You looked at Natsu who was looking slightly down and had rose cheeks. 'Omg Natsu gave me mouth to mouth?! Well of course it was to save my life but still!' '' thanks Natsu. '' 'How the heck do I sound so freaking relaxed?! I am dying inside.' Natsu gave you one of his familiar grins, '' I'm glad you're okay. You really scared us though. '' you looked down, '' sorry. I didn't mean to. '' '' it's okay. You're okay and that's all that matters. '' Erza always have such touching sentences.

A chill ran down your spine, the floor was pretty cold. You sat up and lied down quick when you noticed only a towel was covering your body. '' it's cold, can someone get my clothes? '' another shiver that creeped his way to your cheeks. '' sure, i will be back in a few. '' Erza stood up and left to get you your clothes.

Now the situation was pretty awkward. Lucy and two guys around you while only a towel was covering you. '' can you guys stop staring? It's embarrassing. '' you wiggled with your legs trying to close them further. '' it is just to hard to look away from your body. '' you sent a dead glare at a smirking Gray. '' if it is so hard to look away. I will make sure you won't see again. '' the threat was dead serious and he knew it. He gulped and looked away.

'' you know, the bandage is gone and it looks like your 'injury' is a hickey, with teeth marks. Care to explain? '' Gray grinned at he said the words. Your hand practically flew to your neck, '' what? No? What are you talking about? '' you didn't look at Natsu on purpose, avoiding his gaze that bored right through you. '' Is that what happened in the Limo after we left? Pretty interesting.. Tell us all about it. '' you growled at the memory. Even tough it was a nice memory that comment about meat was a total fail.

'' what happened is none of your bloody business. '' you shot back. '' ahh really. Why are you reacting so fell? Something MUST have happened. Are you embarrassed to say it? '' Gray was showing on dangerous grounds. '' shut up ice cookie. '' Natsu growled. '' Natsu sto-'' '' so now the pyromanic is butting in the conversation? Are you defending your girlfriend? '' Gray was teasing but 'teasing' had another meaning for those two.

'' she is not my girlfriend, yet. '' he mumbled the yet but you certainly heard it. '' guys please sto-'' '' no that's right, you wouldn't even be able to find a girlfriend! '' '' ah really? At least i gave (f/n) a hickey. Bet you never done that! '' you were beginning to become quite annoyed at their behaviour. '' So you did made that hickey. Natsu you pervert. '' '' no i didn't! I am not! '' this conversation was going nowhere.

'' i looks like you were biting into a piece of meat. I shall show you how it's done. '' your eyes widened as Gray looked at you, '' no Gray no! '' he pushed Natsu out of the way and leaned down, licking your neck. Another shover ran down your spine. '' sto-'' then he nibbled and sucked on the piece of flesh. His cold tongue brought even more shivers and a low sigh escaped your mouth. Gray leaned back satisfied, '' that's how you do it. ''

Lucy looked utterly shocked at Gray's action and you didn't wanna look at Natsu, you could feel his burning aura coming from him. The room felt like a sauna that was way to hot. '' you bastard! '' Natsu cursed. Gray smirked and stood into his fighting position. Erza just came in with the pair of clothes as the two idiots came for each others neck.

* * *

><p><strong>Gray you sly bastard how dare you to do that to reader?! and boy what are you a sly one too! XD <strong>

**i don't own FairyTail,**

**Natsu owns you. 3**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Like omg this has been a long time. I already had the first part for a long time but I didn't knew how i should continue it. but i did it! there were also some problems. i had to buy a new laptop. my old one is broken! But now i have a new one! **

**Enjoy:**

* * *

><p>Natsu and Gray didn't even had the chance to start a fight. The anger that boiled inside of you, had exploded. Erza was shocked by what she saw. Your foot was planted on Gray's back and you had Natsu on a firm grip by his neck. Very fortunately the towel was placed tight around your body. The position you were in, made you look like some military Corporal punishing some new recruits. '' You two are the biggest idiots I have EVER met! '' You threw Natsu into a wall and kicked your heel in Gray's back. Grabbing the clothes and thanking Erza, you stormed away out of the room.<p>

'' Seriously, I'm gonna kill them someday! '' Muttering and cursing you dressed yourself. Once done you checked yourself in the mirror. '' God, now I have two hickeys from two different men. '' You placed one hand over Gray's still red mark. '' That looks better. '' The scene that happened just a minute ago, still played over and over in your head. A blush sneaked its way up to your cheeks. '' Omg, that was so cute! '' The way Natsu reacted was something you could get used to. His protectiveness was a thing you really liked in Natsu. Sometimes it was annoying, but it is hot as hell. His whole body is hot and sexy. His voice, the way he talks, stands, fights, everything is just a got damn turn on. The only thing that is really terrible of him, is how dense he is. Come on, friends don't kiss like that! Wait had he done this with Erza before? You had heard about the ' bathing together ' when they were children. No I mustn't think like that! That's right, Natsu never gave Erza a hickey of kiss, or anyone else even if he thought they were food. I hope...

The door opened carefully, Natsu stepped inside. A big bump was on his head, probably from Erza. '' That's a nice bump you have there. '' He chuckled agreeing. '' Yeah, I thought you were asleep. '' He dropped on his own bed. '' I'm going. Just making myself ready. '' You braided your hair. '' I'm done. Are you going to sleep? '' Natsu nodded. He lied flat out on his bed, '' Yeah, tomorrows gonna be fun! '' You giggled and made yourself comfortable. '' Goodnight. ''

'' (f/n), (F/N) wake up! '' slowly you woke up from your to good to be true dream. '' You called me, is there anything you need? '' That question made you wide awake. '' N-no, nothing. Just a dream of you AND everyone else. '' You practically told him your dream but he wouldn't really thing something behind it anyway. Natsu smirked in a way you didn't like, (with other words you liked it too much.) '' You sure, it's about me AND everyone else? '' He placed extra pressure on the AND. '' Yes, I am sure. '' No hesitation, just blunt answer.

'' Geez, what's with this weight on my beck? '' you lied on your stomach, head dropped in the pillow. '' Oh sorry that's me. '' '' What? '' Turning your head, looking Natsu straight in the eye, seeing him straddling your body. ' Okay damn it calm down.. ' That's what your thoughts were at the moment. '' Natsu I know I'm hot , but can you get of? '' Fuck that was so not what you wanted to say! His eyebrows raised, making a surprised expression. '' That's not! Definitely not what I wanted to say! I'm not hot and you're not heavy! I didn't mean to hurt you fe- '' '' It's okay I am not hurt. You are hot, certainly. '' You blocked your head even more in the pillow.

Natsu had leaned down and whispered those words in your ear. He touched your back, slowly travelling to your waist. A shudder ran down your spine. '' Small waist, a bit broad shoulders, wide hips, skinny legs, pretty hair and face, nice character and so strong. Just what isn't hot about you? '' If you didn't hold yourself back, then you would have died from a nosebleed. What's with him? His mood changes rapidly. But secretly you liked this side of him to. Maybe even more. '' Easy there dragon. '' You finally had the courage to look behind you. Oh crap your faces were much to close. '' Remember what I said yesterday? '' He nodded slowly. '' Yeah I remember. And if you want to ask further, yes you can. '' You swallowed hard.

Lingering you lifted your head to give him a peck on the lips. The warmth from his lips still tingled yours. '' Nat- '' The warm pair of lips that you just felt, returned. This time harder with more force and power. The dominant side of him finally surfaced. Your heart beats in your throat. Kissing with just as much force, your hands grabbed his jacked, that was not even there to begin with. Instead you touched his chest. You touched his chest with just your fingertips, making him crazy. He tore the blanket away, straddling you once again.

'' Natsu. Natsu. Natsu. '' His name left your mouth like a mantra. '' I don't know why I feel this way... But I really wanna do this. '' His hands found your breast, giving it a small squeeze. A moan escaped your throat before Natsu attacked your mouth again. He was like a beast and boy you liked it. Your hips buckled up to meet his own. He pushed them back down and began grinding on them. Shots of pleasure went through your body. He leaned down, kissing your collarbone. You looked down t him. Seeing him almost devouring your body, was all you ever dreamt of. He looked so concentrated and focused.

'' Natsu... '' You wrapped your legs around his hips, pulling his even closer. He groaned soft against your skin. Your moans seemed to turn him even more on and you knew it. '' More... Natsu! '' The hair on his neck stood straight when he heard you begging for more. He lifted your shirt, giving soft kisses on the stomach. He stopped. He seemed to doubt about where to go. Up or down. Getting frustrated he yanked of your shirt along wit you bra. Before you could cover yourself up, he licked them. Nibbling at the skin, you moaned even louder. Grabbing him firm in the hair. His hands went down to remove the shorts you were wearing. He looked up for permission but when he saw your face, he knew you wouldn't hate him for this. He slid them off and began to message your clit. Just at the right stop and just the perfect amount of pressure. Your toes stretched out. Your legs shook. He picked up the speed with his hand as he once again covered your mouth with his own. His tongue felt good, so good. He was so possessive, leaving nothing untouched.

At some point you started to get concious of the situation. Also noticed that you were nearing your end. You kept buckling up your hips, trying to get even more friction. With still your hands in his hair, you threw your head back, making big and loud pants. It felt all so good, as well at the same time so dirty. But you didn't care about that now. Your hips matched his hand speed, making it even more delicious.

'' Natsu... I love you. '' Without you even noticed it the words left your mouth. '' Pl-lease Natsu, I'm almost..! '' Natsu's body seemed to heat up even more. '' I.. So good... Nat- Ahh '' Then finally the euphoric moment came. The pleasure shot through your body like wildfire. You still buckled your hips only slower. Natsu kept rubbing you, making your climax even longer. '' Nat...su. '' His name, his everything, He was the only thing on your mind. Finally you had managed to show your feelings.

Suddenly Natsu was rubbing against you again. The area was still very sensitive, making it a bit uncomfortable. '' (f/n)... Seeing you all like that. Made my pants tight. Like really tight. What now? '' He wasn't sarcastic, it was like he really didn't knew what to do. Cute and innocent, is what came to your mind when you saw his pouting look. Okay he may be not so innocent, but he is on this battlefield. Of course you had to take advantage of this.

Your lips turned into an evil smile. '' Touch it. '' He cocked his head, ignoring you. Out of nowhere a blush roamed up his face. He avoided your gaze, your entire body. He grabbed a shirt from his bed, making you wear it.

'' Wear it. Without... You're erecting me. '' You let out a snort. '' Erecting you? '' He finally seemed to notice his mistake, turning even redder. '' What?! I said distracting. There is no way I would make that mistake. '' You hummed snorting. Inside you felt proud. That you could make him erect, is a good thing right?

'' Natsu did you hear my confession? '' Natsu wasn't listening. He was to busy trying not to get a nosebleed from putting back your panties on. '' Open your eyes idiot. '' He shook his head firm. '' Why not? '' It was kinda cute to see him like this. '' If I do, I might not be able to stop myself. '' You blushed heavily at the comment. It was not actually the comment itself but the naughty fantasy's your mind had after that comment. Finally Natsu was done with putting on the panties and the shorts.

Your cheeks were still a bit flushed. Natsu had a puzzling look on his face. He kept looking back and forth between you and his crotch. '' Maybe I should ask Erza or Lucy to help me with this... '' A vein popped in your head with a loud snap. '' Sorry what? '' You asked offended. Natsu panicked at your tone. '' I mean.. It's just a bit awkward now. I feel really embarrassed. I keep getting nervous around you for some reason. '' You bit back an very evil chuckle. So he did feel something for you. Inside happy dance! '' So.. Yeah.. Bye. ''

With the speed of light he had disappeared from the room. You gritted your teeth. '' NATSU COME BACK HERE AT ONCE! '' You could hear him squeak, he was not far. You jumped out of bed, racing after him. Somehow you caught up with him. You slammed him against the wall, trapping him. You nudged his crotch at accident. He groaned, grabbing your waist.

'' Do you like me or only see me as a fuck buddy? '' He winced at the pressure you placed on his area. '' Of course you're my buddy. '' Great. Not a fuck buddy, not a lover, noooooo still the friendship. Fuck this shit. You cracked your hands. '' I don't care how you're gonna take care of this but don't you dare go to the other girls! Got that? '' You threatened him with your most dangerous tone. His eyes locked with yours, nodding like a small child. '' I'm gonna change outfits for today. Lets act like nothing happened. This is our secret. '' He nodded again. '' Stop with nodding and say something. '' '' Yes Ma'am '' He said nodding once again.

Okay this was the limit. '' Stupid idiot! '' You hit him on the head, hard. You stormed away, back to the room you two shared. You were muttering and complaining about how dense and stupid Natsu was when you heard something shift. '' Why didn't I heard that before? '' Again the shifting sound. You located the sound fast. It made you shocked and actually scream. There in the high corner of the room was...

A fucking 360 camera.

* * *

><p><strong>OMG A 360 camera. where did that come from? So that means... they were watched... the whole time... Yeah this islands is a bit weird. well next chapter is mainly the story. they go to the amusement park and some weird things happen. maybe i will imply some fluffy stuff. You neer know!<strong>


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: **

**A/N at the end. **

* * *

><p>The high pitch scream was probably heard all over Fiore. The perverted bastard that hung that thing there is gonna pay. The door crashed open, revealing all of your friends. '' What's wrong?! '' Oh fucking shit, think of an excuse, like now (fn). There is no way you could tell them. This whole park would be blown up then!

'' Ah... Spider! '' You yelled. Your friends stared at you with a blank expression until they burst out in laughter. '' Whaha (f/n) is afraid of spiders! '' Gray laughed. Erza held back a giggle together with Lucy. Natsu.. Well he was laughing so hard, fire spouted out his mouth. '' Yeah yeah okay. Big deal? It was a big one okay... So yeah it was a big deal. '' Somehow this turned into something really annoying. '' Really? Like how big? '' '' Don't make fun of me Gray. It was really big and hairy. I think it was a Tarantula... ''

They stopped laughing. '' Ta-tarantul-la? '' Lucy stuttered. Hehe this was the reaction you wanted. '' Yeah! I think that was a poisonous one. He escaped through the window fortunately. '' All of them let out a sigh of relieve. '' Well if that was all I'm going to our room to shut the window with duck tape. Bye! '' Lucy let a small gush of wind behind when she sprinted away. Gray muttered something but left taking the fire breathing moron with him. Wow never thought they would believe that bullshit.

Erza was at the point of leaving when I called out for her. '' Erza, wait I have to tell your something very important. '' She stiffened at the tone of my voice. '' What is it? '' She asked calm. I began whispering, '' I don't know if they can hear me so I'm gonna whisper, you do the same. '' Erza made a confused face. '' What are you talking ab- '' '' Look up at you right, in the corner. '' Slowly she turned around making a small gasp at what she saw.

'' I knew there was no spider. What are we gonna do about it? '' She whispered. '' Listen no one can know of this. If the others know then this place will be burned down by a certain someone. '' Erza nodded in agreement. '' So what we are going to do is, take out the tape that has been made until this very moment and erase it. When we are at our room later we will check if a new tape has been placed in the camera. This may be a pervert in the hotel. Either way I'm not in the mood to find out who did this. This is our holiday and something like this isn't going to ruin it. '' Your voice was just loud enough for Erza to hear you.

'' I understand but why don't we watch the tape? Maybe our culprit is on it. '' Immediately screen shots of this morning with Natsu flashed through your head. '' HELL NO. I mean no, I told you I don't care who the culprit is. Just check if there are new tapes placed. ''

You reached for the camera but it was to high. '' Erza could you give me a hand? '' She nodded hoisting you up in the air like it was nothing. You mumbled curses as you tried to find the location of the tape. '' Ah found it. '' You took it out looking at the small tape. Erza set you done and immediately you crushed the tape under your foot.

'' Die, die, die, die! '' Erza gave you a weird look. '' Uhm (f/n) I thought you said erase it.. '' You laughed, '' Yeah! This is erasing! '' You started jumping up and down the crushed tape. '' How. Do. You. Dare. You. Fucking. Pervert! '' One word every jump. You sighed pleasantly and wipe some sweat of your forehead. '' Now. It is erased. '' Erza sighed deep.

'' Erza. There may also be a camera at your room. But the others cannot know so make sure they are not in the room when you erase it. '' You kicked the remaining pieces under your bed. '' Come let's go and make this a fun day! ''

The amusement park was literally right behind the hotel. How we never noticed, no damn clue. But man it was big. We were the only ones there, though it didn't look deserted. There played music and at the entrance there were all kind of stalls. All with different kind of sweets. Ice cream in flavours you thought didn't exist, lolly's, candy, gummy bears, sweet and sour. Pleasure Island definitely suites its name.

All the people behind the stalls were very nice but really and I mean really fat and round like a ball, like these sweets were their only food they ever eat. You took a cup with a few icicles. The icicles were huge but you couldn't say no against it. Plus you didn't eat breakfast, so it didn't matter.

It was in one word heavenly. The rest also took some sweets. '' I'm gonna get sick after I eat this ice but it's worth it! '' You squeaked happily. The rest laughed at you comment.

You almost dropped the cup when you saw the biggest roller coaster in your life. '' Oehh ooh aah! I wanna go on that one! '' You pointed at the roller coaster bouncing up and down. '' Seriously (f/n) how old are you? '' Gray said mouth full of sweets. You grinned, '' Oh Gray is afraid. Pussy! '' You started laughing like weird person. '' Hohohohohoho. '' The back of your hand covered your mouth. '' Hohoho- '' '' YOU WANNA GO MISSY? '' He screamed. '' Yeah I wanna go that's what I said. '' Gray face palmed and sighed.

'' He don't forget us! We're coming too. '' Lucy pouted angry. Erza and Lucy came running. '' Where is Natsu? '' You asked curious. Lucy made an annoyed face, '' Right there. ''

Natsu was poking some fat stall member in his stomach. '' Look look it jiggles! '' '' NATSU! '' You screamed angry. The scream startled him and he shrunk to his knees. '' What's with that reaction? '' You loveable curled you hand through his hair making him shiver before yanking his head back. '' Well? '' '' ... '' You stared at him and he stared at you. '' ... '' '' Natsu those puppy eyes are not gonna work idiot. '' He cursed under his breath. '' What was that? '' He squeaked, '' Nothing. '' '' Good. Now go back we were waiting for you. '' The second you released him, he was gone.

'' I am so terribly sorry for my.. Friends behaviour. I hope you can forgive him. '' You bowed deep as you apologized to the stall member. He started laughing, more roaring but okay. '' It's okay my child, have a good day here at pleasure Island and make sure to eat a lot. '' Your face broke in a smile. '' Yes! ''

Weird even after that whole cup of ice you didn't feel sick or even full at all. You were still a hyper bounce ball the way to the roller coaster. You arrived at a small square. Again there were stalls only now with tables and seats. The smell attracted you. The delicious smell of... '' MEEAAATTT! '' Natsu yelled as he stormed at one of te stalls. BBQ meat, sausages, beef, chicken wings, spareribs. All with fat-making sauces. This time not your neck. The whole square flooded with drool. Another pit stop or food stop. '' I wouldn't mind staying here forever! '' Gray said again mouth stuffed. You cringed in disgust, '' First eat then speak, Gray. '' '' Ah sorry. ''

After a while of eating you still didn't feel full, that's weird but whatever that means you could just keep on eating. '' Okay guys, the roller coaster is waiting! Let's go! '' You raised your fist in the sky. Everyone followed soon. There was again a fat person, this time to control the roller coaster.

'' Hii lovely. Are you ready for a ride that will knock you out? '' Natsu screamed happy sitting in the front. The words the man said made you a bit nervous. '' Knocking you out.. You don't hear that much. '' You said to Lucy sheepishly. '' Th-h-h-h-hat's r-r-r-r-ight! '' Lucy stuttered out. '' Come on Lucy don't be so scared. It's not like it will kill us. '' You patted her back maybe a bit to hard causing her to fall flat down into a cart. '' Guess we will sit here. '' You pushed her to the other side before sitting down yourself. Gray and Erza sat together in the back, you and Lucy in the middle and Natsu overly excited in the very front. '' We're ready. '' You said to the fat man. He nodded firm and pushed a button making the carts ride. He didn't even look if the belt was secured.

Lucy was sobbing and muttering about how she wanted to get out. You just laughed at her. '' Come on this will be fun! '' Just to be sure you pulled her belt to see if it was tight. '' You're all good, there is nothing that can happen. '' She calmed down a bit until the saw how high we were. Natsu was a bouncing ball in his seat. Gray looked a bit uncomfortable while Erza looked as stoic as ever.

We still had to small way to reach the top. Looking around you saw that this was the only roller coaster in the park. The rest were all eating tents. '' He Lucy look there is also a mirror house! Let's check that out later. '' Lucy didn't answer. You turned back in your seat to look at her. '' What's wrong? '' Suddenly she touched your face with her right hand since it was closest. '' We're here. We're here. We're here! WE'RE GONNA DIE! '' Confused you looked at the front. '' Shit.. '' You had reached the top.

The first cart began to tip forward making Natsu scream in excitement. The thought that you're gonna die, seriously crossed your mind at that point. You braced yourself for the stomach flipping fall, holding in your breath. '' We're gonna die we're gonna die we're gonna die we're go- '' '' Lucy SHUT UP! '' All the carts had tipped and now you were going straight down until the ride stopped. Your hair hung in front of your eyes, only able to look straight down. '' W-why did it stop? '' You asked yourself. You went to look for the remaining rail you were gonna ride, to find none. The rail kept going straight down to the ground... This is it, we're gonna die.

* * *

><p><strong>Omg i am sooooo sorry... You can hate me. I just didn't have any inspiration to make a chapter with any story. <strong>

**Well school started again and suddenly i knew it. of course just when i need to focus, thi creeps up in my mind... **

**Just a reminder. I do not have a thing with fat people it is just that is fits the story. **

**This is a kinda parody of Pinocchio, only my way please don't forget that. And for those who have seen the musical of film. There are fat people giving away free candy... Oh but don't worry you won't change into a donkey XD. **

**Not so much of you and Natsu, i wanted some movement in the story plot. Next chapter I'm gonna make is for: Complicated Love (Eren X Levi)**

**I am thinking of making the You into the I version. ****Please comment. **


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

**Changed the You in I.**

* * *

><p>This is it, we're gonna die.<p>

The ground became closer and closer as the carts reached the ground. Everyone screamed their lungs out. 3... 2... 1... With a hard knock everyone was knocked out.

'' n)...(F/n)... Wake up. '' A weird feeling creeped up my spine as I opened my eyes. It was easy to open them, there was no light. My arms and legs felt heavy as if all the blood had left. I tried to move them but I couldn't. Something held them back. Rattling sounds filled the room. '' Is everyone al right? '' My voice came out raspy. '' Oh gosh I really need some water. '' My tongue felt dry and left a bad taste in my mouth. '' (f/n)? Is that you? Where are we? '' I looked around, looking for the voice that belonged to Lucy. '' To be honest I have no idea where we are. '' I tried to move my arms again, without luck. '' Are these fucking chains?! '' The rattling sound made sense now.

'' Erza? Gray? Natsu? Are you here too? '' The room stayed silence. '' (f/n) I don't think they are here. '' I gave the chains a yank, '' No shit Lucy. God damn I knew something was going on in this park. '' Lucy made a confused sound, '' Huh? What do you mean? '' I sighed deep, I must tell her.

'' Lucy, don't freak out okay? But there was a camera located in my room. Erza looked in your room if there was one, but I haven't heard anything from her. So or there is non or she has not been able to check it out. '' '' B-b-b-u-uuuu-'' '' I told you not to freak out. Let me continue. '' I coughed a few times before going on. '' We crushed the tape and when we get back to our room, we wanted to check if there was a new one placed. But I guess that's kinda difficult right now. We didn't want to tell you guys. If Natsu knew he would burn the place down. You would freak out like now. And Gray would...Freak out? ''

This darkness was really getting on my nerves. I made a flick with my hand and a fireball appeared. I made another flick with my hand this time to let the fireball fly to the middle of the room. Finally I could see Lucy, her face...priceless. I had to chuckle. '' What's with your face? Don't look so scared. This is far from the worst situation you've been in right? '' Lucy's face was twisted in fear, disbelieve, shock and disgust. '' You're right. I guess this can't get any worse. '' She laid her head down on her shoulder.

'' But still these chains are beginning to hurt and we need to find the others. '' I nodded in agreement. Getting rid of these chains is nothing big. I hardly had to focus as I let my wrist burn up, melting the metal chains. After a few seconds the chains still didn't melt. '' Come on! '' I let the temperature rise. Still nothing. '' Okay you wanna go?! '' I started pulling franticly at the hot chains. '' (f/n) calm down! '' Lucy yelled. I pouted but calmed down.

'' If it doesn't work with fire, then we have to use something else. '' I smirked as I said it. I let some water flow from the tips of my fingers, directing it to the chains. Soon the chains were covered in a bubble of water. I breathed in then blew ice cold air at the water, making it freeze. With a snap of my finger the ice broke along with the chains. '' GOD DAMNIT, why won't they break already?! '' '' Calm down! You'll tire yourself out. ''

I huffed as she said that. '' Tire myself out? Lucy this is nothing, really. I have enough stamina. These are the basics. As a child we had to do these things over an hour straight. '' Lucy gave me a weird look. '' Don't look at me like that. Since I can control all the elements I had to do everything a normal student does only 4 times. Control, stamina, power, endurance, strength, making the powers mine, combine all the elements together as a team. I did everything, if I didn't my powers would overthrow me. But now they are a part of me. '' It may sound hard and it was but every teacher was patient and nice, which made it a lot easier to go on.

'' It still amazes me how much control you have. My spirits come and go when ever they want. '' Lucy giggles embarrassed. I snorted, '' Lucy that had nothing to do with control. You give your spirits that freedom. They sense your danger and come of their own will. It just shows how much trust you have in them and how loyal the spirits are. You can't compare the elements and spirits. '' The fireball flickered a soothing light across the room. Making us forget the danger that is coming. '' Thank you (f/n). But I highly doubt Aquarius is loyal to me.. Hehe. '' If I could use my hand to face palm myself I would. '' She's tsundere, I'm telling you tsundere. Don't ask her if she is, she will deny. ''

A high pitched laugh ruined the conversation. '' Who's there? '' Lucy asked with a trembling voice. I let the fireball grow in size, looking around for the voice. Suddenly the fireball disappeared. '' The fuck? '' I tried to make one again but I couldn't. The high pitched laugh returned, this time much closer. An overwhelming light covered my view.

'' Welcome dear guests, I am your driver to Pleasure Island. I hope you have a nice trip. ''

Omg, that voice! Finally my eyes adjusted to the light. '' You're the driver! I knew you couldn't be trusted. '' I was pointing my fingers at the man. The man had his driver's suit on, dark wild hair covered by a driver's hat.

'' If you didn't trust him, why didn't you say anything? '' Lucy spoke. '' Well, that would be weird. I thought I was going to ruin the fun! '' '' Well, the fun's already ruined now. '' '' You're blaming me for this?! '' A fist stopped just at my face.

'' Both of you, Shut Up. '' The man threatened. I huffed, '' You shut up, can't you see we are in the middle of an conversation? Idiot. '' I blew some fire at the fist, making him retreat it. '' That freaking hurt you little bi- '' I took a large breath and blew it out. The man flew back against a wall. Some stones crumbled off the wall.

'' So you're elastic? Pretty cool. '' The man stood up and glared daggers at me. '' What's your name? '' Lucy asked suddenly. '' My name i- '' '' We don't fucking care what your name is. Does it matter anyway? '' '' (f/n)... '' '' Okay fine. What's your name? '' I didn't sense anything dangerous from this man. So why would we be afraid?

'' It's Jean. '' I raised my eyebrows. '' We asked your name, not what kind of pants you're wearing. Idiot. '' A fist collided with my stomach. '' My name is Jean. '' I coughed loud. '' Where are our friends? '' I'm really beginning to hate this guy. '' Your friends are in another room. Now why don't we get started. ''

Lucy and I looked at each other. '' You're the villain right? Why aren't you telling us your evil plan first? '' Another fist collided with my stomach. '' Seriously shut up. '' I breathed in and out controlling my rising anger. '' I might as well tell you my plan. '' I rolled my eyes.

'' These are special chains for if you haven't noticed. You can see that the chains are attached to a stone and with that you too. These chains can withstand and absorb magic. That's why your magic didn't work. When I give the command the chains will start to absorb your magic, saving it in the stone. When done I can absorb that magic and I will be the strongest magician! '' My mood only worsened. '' You may be handsome but that does not change the fact that you are fully retarded. You really think you can handle our magic. You're funny. And I bet you spent all your money on this park. You wanted strong mages so you let Natsu 'win'. The camera was to observe us. The food gave us more energy so you would have more magic. So simple why didn't I notice. ''

Another fist collided with my stomach, if I didn't let it change directions with air. '' Nice try. But why are our friends in a different room? '' My patients had run out. '' Yeah where are they? '' Lucy mixed herself in the conversation. '' Because I don't have enough stones. I only have two. So two at a time. '' '' Ah that's why. '' How stupid is this Jean to tell me all this? '' Let's begin. ABSORB! ''

An electric pain shot through my body. Each shot hurt more. I could feel my magic flowing out of me. I could feel it struggling to stay with me. The feeling became too intense and I screamed. Lucy was trying to hold out but also couldn't. Our screams filled the room, echoing through the wall. '' ST-TOP IT! '' It came out like a mantra. Saying to two words over and over again. Jean looked satisfied, an maniacal grin planted on his face.

'' I must thank you ladies for giving your magic so willingly. '' The look on his face could only be described as insane. I didn't even hear Jean talk anymore. My focus was laid on the pain I was feeling. Trashing and pulling on the chains, trying to make it stop.

'' Don't pass out lady, you'll miss all the fun. '' Pass out? I looked up to see Lucy hanging between consciousness and unconsciousness. I wouldn't last much longer, damn it. '' Lucy! Stay awake! '' I gritted my teeth, bit on the inside of my cheek, fisted my hands. I must stay awake. Come on I can do it. I can do it. '' Whoops there she goes.

'' My eyes snapped open, revealing a red glow in them, anger raging through my body. '' LUCY! '' I tasted blood in my mouth. I spit it out. That beautiful color is so deadly. My heart pounded in my head as I focused on Jean. He was currently poking Lucy with those filthy hands, unforgivable.

Suddenly I saw it, his bloodstream. How the pumping of his heart made his blood flow. It could all be over if that blood stopped. Wait... His blood stopped. And let is flow again. Let is stop, and let is flow. The pain eased when his blood stopped flowing. '' What's happening?! '' Let's move is left arm. Now his right. Let him slap himself. '' Hé arms stop it! '' Oh gosh this is pretty funny. '' Break...free. Break us free right now. '' The terror in his eyes was lovely. So much power with one hand. He nodded his head slowly. '' Break. '' Finally the pain stopped. I could feel the ground again. My head was pounding. I could feel all my magic returning to me.

Lucy? Where is Lucy? With a blurred vision I could see her slowly standing up. Good at least she's alive. '' Lu-u-cy. '' Why does my voice come out so weak. '' Omg (f/n) you okay? '' '' Huh? Yeah I'm okay. '' The pounding won't go away. '' Go find Natsu and the others. '' My whole body was shaking. '' And what about Jean? '' I smirked. '' I will take care of him. '' I cracked my knuckles as I turned around. '' Okay. I will come back soon. '' Lucy ran away on her way to save the others.

'' So what will I do with you? '' Jean cowered away, crying. '' I could turn you in. You may be worth a lot of money. '' You could see his face relax a bit. '' Or I could kill you right here. '' I cocked my head with an innocent smile. '' Monster! '' I snorted '' Well thank you. '' I stomped my foot on the ground. A piece of rock from the ground appeared next to me. '' But you know? The hot springs were good and the food too. Some really nice things happened too. We made some good memories thanks to the park. '' I pointed my finger at the rock that immediately shrinked into a mini rock. Then I pointed my finger at him. The mini rock flew to Jean. Jean prepared for the worst. The mini rock flew against him forehead. Because of the shock Jean lost his balance and tipped back. '' Bad boy. '' With mouth wide open Jean looked at me. '' Mira taught me that. It's not really my style though... ''

'' (F/N)! '' I turned around. '' Natsu! Gray! Erza! You're okay! '' I ran at them but at the first step a heartbeat pounded through my whole body. My head felt light. I started wobbling, I couldn't find my balance. My eyelids felt so heavy. If I just take a small nap... '' (F/N)! (f/n).. '' '' Natsu.. I'm so sleepy.. '' I felt his warm arms around me. '' It's okay. Sweet Dreams... my love. '' A warm feeling on my forehead was the last thing I felt before I let darkness will my world.

* * *

><p><strong>THE END <strong>

**Oh wow you've become the Avatar xd. Is this really the end? ... No. I will make a bonus that goes on with the story for just tiny little bit and then FULL SMUT! Yes dear piepz ^^ **

**There goes another question. Infirmary smut? Your house or Natsu's house? Comment whatever you want for THE scene whahaha. **

**The last part may be a dark... I was texting with an (ex) friend of mine. I don't really get it but okay. Sooooo much drama. My boyfriend's saying I'm right XD. **

**BTW: I know my grammar sucks sometimes (or all the time). My English grade is a 9 so I'm trying my best. **


End file.
